resident_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Basics
Basics Basic Controls Note: These controls are for the default Type A setting. *Left Analog: Move *Right Analog: Give commands *R1: Attack stance *R2: Face forward *L1: Reload/Change target *L2: Modify call *TRIANGLE: Show map *CIRCLE: Run *SQUARE: Talk *X: Action/Select *SELECT: Pause *START: Show status screen *R1/R2+CIRCLE: Special action Attacking It must be said right off the bat that attacking creatures is not always the smartest option. As with all REgames, ammo is extremely limited, so you can't afford to unload an entire clip into a zombie that's just going to rise and plague you again. Get used to enemies' motions and always look for a way past them that does not involve combat. Most of the slower monsters--like zombies--can be easily bypassed by running around them. That said, sometimes you just have to stand and deliver. Combat in Outbreak is handled by entering an attack stance, and unleashing damage from that position. First, make sure you equip a weapon (on the status screen). Then press and hold R1, and press X to attack. If you are holding a gun, this will fire it. Use the analog stick to aim up and down, depending on where the enemy is. If you need to pick a Crow out of the air, point up and drop it. For ground-hugging enemies like zombie dogs, you'll need to aim down to cap them. If you are holding a melee weapon, you will swing it. If you don't have a weapon equipped, holding R1 and pressing X will result in a shoulder charge, which can knock enemies (especially zombies) back. Holding R1 + X while pressing down will do a low kick. If you knock an enemy to the ground, don't bother expending more ammo on it. Use the opportunity to do whatever else you need to do--explore the room, flee, grab a cup of coffee--before the beast rises back to its feet. If you run out of ammo during a fight, you can quick reload by pressing L1. You can also reload from the status screen, but this takes an extra step, so it shouldn't really be attempted in the thick of battle. Try to get to a safe haven, then use either the Combine function on the bullets and the pistol, or the Reload option on the pistol in order to reload. ---- Special Actions Every different character in the game has his/her own special action. To perform these, press R1+ CIRCLE or sometimes R1 + X. Some of the special actions are offensive, others defensive. Take a look at theCharacters section of this guide to see what each survivor's special actions are. ---- A Note on Opening Doors/Using Items Veterans of RE might remember previous games in the series automatically using keys and items when appropriate when you pressed the action button. This is no longer the case. Now, if you want to use a key, you'll need the appropriate key and you'll have to pause, select the key and Use it. Make sure you get good at this set of actions, as you'll need to do it quickly in order to avoid attack. ---- Talk to Your Team Whether playing online or off, a big part of Outbreak is managing and working with a team of other characters. In order to complete objectives, you'll want everybody on the same page as you're moving through the experience. To that end, the game has provided you with eight quick commands to communicate with teammates. Speak them when the other characters are nearby. Push the the right analog stick in the direction indicated: *UP: Go! Tell the other characters to leave the area. The direction you are facing is the direction you will point to. This is helpful if you want them to avoid taking damage unnecessarily. *DOWN: Come on! Call team members to your location. This is an important regrouping tool, especially in the offline single player game. Getting your team in the same place will allow you to make more commands, get your buddies out of danger, etc. *LEFT: Help! This is absolutely crucial if you fall down and are crawling. Since you cannot get up on your own, you either need a teammate to help you up or heal or you'll eventually die. You also want to use the Help! command if you're hanging from a ledge. Wait too long, and you'll fall to your death. *RIGHT: Thanks! Once your teammates come through, give the stick a little nudge to the right to keep spirits high, and people feeling satisfied. There is a second set of commands that can be made while holding the L2 button and pressing the right analog stick in the direction indicated: *UP: Call the character names in front of you. *DOWN: Yes! This is primarily helpful for online, to support another character's actions. *LEFT: Call the character names to your left. *RIGHT: Call the character names to your right. *R3: No! Also mainly for online play. Tell someone that you're not into what they're doing. Use in combination with player names to be more specific. In addition to direct commands, you can enter a sort of loose conversation by pressing the SQUARE button near your teammates. Players will make some random comments about the situation in general, but sometimes they say things that actually apply to what you're doing, giving hints on where to go and what to do next. Continue to press the SQUARE button to keep the conversation going and learn even more. ---- Helping/Requesting Help There are times in the game when you will absolutely need to rely on your teammates for a little support. If ever you fall to the ground, use the Help! call that's detailed above. The same is true about hanging from a ledge. But we've already been over that. In the same way that teammates help you out, you'll want to help them. If you see one go down, help them up by pressing the X button nearby. If another character is lagging, you can also use the X button to shoulder that person and move faster as a unit. You'll also want to help out any character who's being munched on by a zombie. There are several ways to do this. You can either shoot the enemy that's attacking your friend, or (if your character can) shoulder charge or kick with a special action--anything to knock the enemy off your buddy. Helping friends is actually one of the stats that is tracked in the game, so giving a hand can lead to better numbers in the end. Another way you can help your teammates (while helping yourself) is by giving them items that will aid in the cause. We'll discuss that in the section below. ---- Presenting and Requesting Items As long as your teammates are alive, you can swap gear with them at any time by using the Present/Request options at the Status Screen. For instance, if you need health, and you see a character in the room has two (or is healthy), go ahead and Request it. If that person agrees to give up his/her item, he/she will extend an arm with the item in it. Walk up and press the Action button to grab it. You can also Present items to other characters... just wait until they walk up to you and grab it before closing the Status Screen. It's always a good idea to share. Make sure everyone in your party at least has a weapon. If Mark is in your group, give him a melee weapon, as it plays to his strength. You might also want to spread out the healing items, so the whole group stays alive and can help each other. Keep the strong weapons to yourself, though, because you really want to be the only one in control of the heavy ammo. You can give other items to your teammates if you're sure they'll be returned to you if you request them back. This can free up space in your own pack, but be careful... you don't want to give up something important and then lose track of a teammate or have them die on you. ---- The Damage Indicator/Damage States When your character takes damage in combat, you will notice certain physical representations of the damage (limping, falling, slowness), and you'll also be able to see your damage status on the Status Screen. It is represented as a heartbeat that changes different colors depending on what's going on inside your body. Here's what each color means: *Green: Fine. Your character is healthy. *Yellow: Cautious. Your character has taken damage, but a Green Herb should Heal you. *Orange: Cautious. The situation is a bit more grim, as you've lost 50% of your life. A Mixed Herb should restore you to Fine. *Red: Danger. In this state, your character can be limping or crawling. If crawling, you need to heal or have a teammate help you to your feet. In this state, your character cannot suffer much more damage without dying. *Red: Bleeding. This is a different state than Danger, and requires different action. Take a Blood Pill to get rid of the Bleeding condition. *Pink: Your character is poisoned, and will incrementally lose health until the poison is cured with a Blue Herb. ---- The Virus Gauge When you get attacked by a creature in the game, you will contract the deadly T-Virus. From that point on, you will have to complete the current Scenario before your Gauge fills to 100%, or your character will die (offline game) or become a zombie (online game). The more times you get attacked, the faster your Gauge will fill. If playing as Jim, your gauge will fill faster whenever you play dead. ---- Healing There are a couple of different healing items in the game. The best are the First Aid Sprays that you will find in short supply throughout the various areas. First Aid Sprays should be held onto for the most dire moments in the game... you don't want to use them sooner, or they could go to waste. Note: First Aid Sprays do not cure the effects of poisoning, nor do they reverse the effects of viral contamination. Much more plentiful are the Herbs that you will find all over the various maps. Green Herbs will improve your character's vitality, Blue Herbs cure poison, but do not heal, and Red Herbs have no application on their own, but can be combined with other Herbs to produce more potent Mixed Herbs. As hinted at above, you can combine several Herbs to make more powerful mixtures. Here's what you get when they're combined: ---- Getting Into Tight Places At several points in Outbreak, you'll need to get on top of objects, or into small spaces. To do either thing, stand next to the area you need to get on/into and press the Action button. Certain lockers also allow you to sneak inside them and stand there to wait for enemies to clear out. Again, the Action button will allow you entrance. Some characters (Mark, for instance) are too portly to fit in certain areas (like the locker or under beds), and will therefore be deprived of hiding spaces and certain items. ---- Saving There are save rooms in Outbreak, but they do not work the same as they have in the past. For one thing, you do not need to locate Ink Ribbons in order to use the Typewriter (the saving mechanism). However, saving is not permanent. What does that mean? Simply this: saving is no longer used to make a file that you can return to over and over again. Instead, it is meant as a one-time use file that allows you to save progress for completion later. Saving a game automatically dumps you out to the title menu. Continuing a saved game erases the save file, so you can't return to a save point after restarting. ---- Playing Online Getting online is one of the biggest features in the game. Without going online, you will not have an opportunity to explore everything this game has to offer, nor will you be able to 100% Scenarios. For more info on taking your game online, visit the Online section of this guide. ---- General Gameplay Tips Here are a couple of general things you should always keep in mind when playing Outbreak: Always explore glinting! The twinkling that you sometimes see when entering a room is the glint of an item ripe for the taking. Go grab it. Check all suspicious environmental features. If there is a pile of papers, search it (using the Action button) to find files. If you have the time, walking along the perimeter of the room continuously pressing the Action button is a good idea to find any SP items that may be stashed away in the nooks and crannies of a level. Check the map often. Some of the areas can get confusing, and taking a look to see where you're headed and where you've been is crucial. Make sure you don't look in the middle of a battle, though, as looking at the map doesn't pause the game. If your character's head turns, that should indicate to you that there is a monster nearby that does not necessarily appear on the camera. Make sure you approach that direction with care